Lemon Island
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... can be found in the Island of Lemons, but only for a price. A collection of one-shot citrus for SORA and KAIRI. Canon, fluff, AU. (43 Chapters.) MOVED!
1. The Window Predicament

So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove this story and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/693738/chapters/1275665 

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

…

**Summary:** Kairi gets herself in a predicament, but Sora's always around to help. A friend in need is a friend indeed.

X X X

It was late.

It must have been at least eight o'clock. Practice was over, the team was freshly showered, and everyone was heading home. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Sora prepared to leave campus with a bounce in his step. Whistling to himself, he missed his name the first time Kairi called him. Then, he heard her shouting and stopped, looking around for the source of her voice. But he didn't see anyone. Campus was deserted and no one was around him. The trees cast long eerie shadows and his whistling echoed in the silent air.

"Kairi?" he asked the stillness.

"Sora, you idiot! Look UP!"

_Up?_ He tilted back his head, looking up into the sky. For a moment, he gazed at the stars, admiring the cool night. Then, he saw her. Kairi was leaning out the second floor window, shouting at him, red-faced and she didn't look happy in the least.

"Kairi? What are you doing?" Sora shouted up to her.

"I'm…" she glanced away and even from this distance he saw her face grown pink. "I dropped my charm on the ledge when I opened the window. When I reached out to get it, I got stuck."

"Stuck?" Sora repeated. "Have you been hanging there all afternoon?"

She squirmed, white arms flailing like ghosts. "Shut up, okay? Come on, Sora. Please, help me out!"

He set down his bag and sighed. "Okay," he called up to Kairi. "I'll be right up. Just give me a minute."

"I'm in the girl's bathroom next to the Art room," she told him and then slumped down on the sill to wait.

Safely out of Kairi's hearing range, Sora allowed himself a small laugh at her expense. She was _stuck_ in the window. Stuck! Like Pooh Bear in the Rabbit Hole! Maybe that was karma for laughing at Sora all the times he had done something stupid that he was here to witness her humiliation. He found the bathroom door and rapped lightly.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice came from within, muffled.

Sora opened the door and beheld the greatest sight known to man. Kairi's ass was poking right in his face and her short skirt had ridden up on her hips, baring her pink cotton panties. Her long creamy legs were stretched, muscles taut and smooth. She was standing on her toes, stretched out from reaching for her charm. On the counter beside her were her charm, purse, and sweater.

"Whoa," Sora mumbled. "I don't know how you expect me to get you out of there. You look good and stuck."

Kairi made a small sound and flailed her legs, giving Sora and even better view of her crotch and panties. "Come on, please. I've been stuck here all day," she whispered and she sounded close to tears.

"Okay, let me see what I can do."

Sora stepped up behind her and gently slipped his hands around her waist, judging the space he had to work with. There wasn't much of it. Kairi was skinny, but the window was as narrow around as she was. He ran his hands down her back and her skin felt cold to the touch.

Kairi shivered. The night air was seeping into her bared flesh, chilling her to the bone, and Sora's hands felt red-hot. He was already warm from practice and she had been stuck, unmoving, in the window all afternoon. She was freezing and almost whimpered in agony when Sora pulled his hands away.

He slipped his fingers into the back of her skirt, put his foot on the wall, and heaved, but Kairi didn't budge save a loud unpleasant cracking in her spine. He stepped back, trying to think of another way to get her out that didn't involve hauling back and yanking.

Her skirt was even higher now for his efforts and her panties were twisted at the top, showing the soft white swell of her ass. Kairi was still stuck there, legs dangling now. Her shoulders were all knotted up, twisted from supporting her weight on her hands. She was too tense. She was only going to get out of the window if she relaxed a little… a lot…

Sora eyed her exposed rear again, mulling that over.

She was completely at his mercy.

Kairi could hear Sora shuffling around behind her, pacing, thinking of a way to get her dumb ass out of the window. She growled to herself. How could see be this stupid. Sora was the stupid one. He did stupid things like getting stuck in windows and falling out of trees and fighting with twice-his-size Riku all the time.

Kairi was the smart one yet here she was—stuck! She squirmed, feeling her muscles clench and roil with pain. She ached and she was cold and she wanted Sora to hurry up and think of a way to get her out of here! "Sora, what's—?" Her question was cut off by her sharp gasp.

Sora was cupping her ass. The heat of him sank deep into her chilled flesh, but still… He shouldn't be _touching_ her like this. She opened her mouth to tell him so when his thumb gently touched her sensitive clit, sending a spike of heat and pleasure through her body.

Kairi gasped again, but it was his name this time. "S-Sora!"

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. New Chapter on AO3

Hello everyone!

New chapter posted on Archive of Our Own! Follow the link in the first chapter!

Enjoy!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
